


[Podfic of] The Beginning, the Middle, the End, and Everything in Between

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pushing Daisies, The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many important questions in the world.</p><p>Like, why are we here? What happens to someone when they die? What's the meaning of life? Is there life beyond our pale blue dot, as Carl Sagan called it?</p><p>This does not attempt to answer any of the above questions, unfortunately, except for the most important one: Who wrote Henry's book?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Beginning, the Middle, the End, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beginning, the Middle, the End, and Everything in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650845) by [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon). 



Title: The Beginning, the Middle, the End, and Everything in Between

Fandom: Once Upon a time, Pushing Daisies, The middle man

pairing: Gen

Author: Dahlia_Moon

Time: 04:44

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/The%20Beginning,%20the%20Middle,%20the%20End,%20and%20Everything%20in%20Between.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
